User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/MCSM The Prequel Chapter 6: The Rise of the Devils,
"Don't... Move... A muscle." Ocelot whispered to the other 3. The large creature sniffed the ledge that they were hiding under, and then something disturbing happened. The creature opened its mouth and out slithered its long, snake like tounge, it licked around in the crevice trying to find them. The Lever then got out his sword to try and cut the tounge off, but Becky stopped him. "Dude, if you cut its tounge off it will know we are in here!" Becky told him. The tounge was disgusting, everywhere it went a bunch of foamy saliva was left behind. "Oh my god... That saliva smells horrible... What was this thing eating?" Ender asked. Then the creatures tounge licked Ender, he was soaked with the saliva. "Oh no." Becky whispered. The beast then started to claw at the ledge, the ledge broke apart with ease, it was getting closer to them. "When I count to three, get out of here and run like an angry wolf." Ocelot told them. "3!!!!" She shouted before slinking out of the ledge and running from the beast. "3? What about 1 and 2?" The Lever screamed. The others ran out of the crevice, immediately the beast followed them. "Becky why didn't you tell us this thing was a dinosaur???" Ocelot asked angrily. "Well... I..." Becky said before being cut off. "I hate to break up story time, but I'd like to NOT GET EATEN TODAY." Ender yelled. They ran out of the canyon, trying not to trip over the many skeletons that littered the ground. The beast roared as it chased after them. Then they came to a cliff... "What are we gonna do????" The Lever asked while panicking. Ender looked down, the cliff was very high up, it had to be at least 150 feet. He turned around, the dinosaur was only 20 feet away from them. "Guys, just JUMP!" Ender yelled. Well... The other 3 didn't really jump, Ender pulled them down, then they all fell down the cliff, the dinosaur looked down the cliff face and saw them falling. Then they landed in a weird liquid. "What kind of liquid is this?" Becky asked. "Water... It's just water..." Ocelot responded. "Well, at least we got away from the dinosaur." The Lever sighed. Then a few pebbles fell from above, they all looked up, and to their horror. The dinosaur was climbing down the cliff face, it must have had sticky pads on its feet, like a Gecko. They ran as fast as they could, there was no way they could bring the creature down. Meanwhile... "Ugh, Jesse just admit it, we are LOST." Order yelled. "We aren't lost!" Jesse tried to reassure her. "Dude, just face it, you have no idea where the canyon is." Peace groaned. "Ugh, I'm STARVING." Georgia groaned. "Me too, is there anything to eat in this place?" YouTube whined. "Guys... Stop moving..." Jesse told them. Everyone stopped in their tracks, horrified. "Guys, what is that???" Georgia asked, looking at the giant creature in front of them. "Georgia have you lost your mind? ITS A DINOSAUR!" Peace shouted. It was unlike any dinosaur they had ever seen in their life, it looked almost exactly like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but the similarities ended there, the dinosaur had 2 eyes... PER SIDE OF ITS HEAD, totalling to 4 eyes, it's body was mainly dark blue and covered in scales, apart from its feet, which were dark red, it had a lot of feathers, they weren't covering it's body, about 25-30% of its body had feathers, ok it's neck, it back, it's legs and arms, and parts of its tail had feathers, the feathers were black, just like crows, a few inches underneath its eyes it had 2 tusks, they weren't that long, but could still easily impale somebody. The arms were slightly longer than a T-Rex's, and had 3 fingers and a small fourth one per hand. Strangely it was not attacking them yet, it was eyeing them hungrily though, it had to be at least 160 feet long and 35 feet tall, it was thin as a stick too, like it hadn't eaten in years! "What is it doing?" Order asked, she wouldn't tell the others, but this Dinosaur was scaring her more than any spider ever could! "Slowly try to move around it..." Jesse told them. They slowly tried to move around the dinosaur, but no matter how slow they moved it still moved it's 4 eyes to face them. Then YouTube stepped on a teeny tiny little Pterodactyl skeleton, it made a very loud, and I mean VERY LOUD noise for its size, the dinosaur then growled loudly. And aggressively roared at them, revealing a mouth of teeth, it had what appeared to be a second jaw on its lower jaw as well as on its top jaw, it was unclear to the group if it was maybe a twin that the dinosaur absorbed while in the egg or just a natural part of the animals biology, it also had 2 large saber tooth tiger like teeth on its first top jaw. Everybody ran, the giant beast running after them, their entire lives... Or what they could remember at least, were flashing before their eyes... Then they heard Georgia scream... Her foot was caught in the mouth of a Carnotaurus skull, the dinosaur was quickly approaching her and time was running out. "DONT WORRY GEORGIA! I'M COMING." Order yelled. She was going to reach for her sword, but there was no time for that, she noticed there was a Pachycephalosaurus skull nearby with an arrow stuck in its head, so she ran forward, grabbed the arrow, and stabbed the Dinosaur in one of it's eyes with it. The dinosaur let out a scream of pain that would haunt them forever, Order quickly pried the skull's jaw off of Georgia's leg and they ran up to the ready of the group, the dinosaur was still struggling to get the arrow put of its eye, so they took advantage of this and continued running. Then they ran straight into the others. "GUYS! You're alive!" YouTube said happily. "Barely, there's this big dinosaur with 4 eyes and large tusks and saber teeth chasing us!" Becky told them. "THERES 2 OF THEM???" Jesse yelled. Then, the dinosaur that was chasing Ender, Ocelot, The Lever, and Becky appeared right behind them, as did the one that chased Jesse and his group. They were trapped, the dinosaurs circled around them like sharks. "Welp... I guess this is the end." Order said. "Guys, I know we've only known each other for 9 hours, but you guys are probably the best friends I've ever had." The Lever told everyone. Then they heard a familiar voice. "REMEMBER ME? IM BACK FOR REVENGE" The voice shouted. To be continued... Or not... Nah, it is. Or maybe not.... No, it will be! O rly? Category:Blog posts